One Night
by x Blue Girl x
Summary: Complete Hermione and Draco have too much to drink one night, will they be able to handle the consequences in the morning
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
Summery) Hermione and Draco have too much to drink one night, will they be  
able to handle the consequences in the morning  
  
This story takes place after Hermione graduates from Hogwarts.  
  
Disclaimer I own NOTHING, but the plot.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ginny, I really don't feel like going to that club in Hogsmed. (spelling?)" Hermione said to her best friend, Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mione!" Ginny said, "You need to get back out there. I know it was painful when Cole broke up with you, but you need to get over it!?!?"  
  
Hermione knew she was right. She had dated Cole for one year until he broke up with her a month ago. She was eighteen years old, and she really needed to get a life.  
  
"Alright, fine, Ginny, I'll go." Hermione said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Ginny and Hermione got there they went strait to the bar where they ordered drinks. Once and a while they would get up and dance but they mostly just talked and drank. After a while Ginny decided that she should go home before her mother starts to worry.  
  
After awhile of sitting by her self Hermione gets up to leave. She only took a few steps when she bumped into something hard. When she looked up she saw Draco Malfoy peering down at her.  
  
They just looked at each other until Draco asked "would you like a drink?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but say yes.  
  
She was actually having fun talking to Draco Malfoy. The same person that made her life a living hell in school.  
  
After many drinks Hermione got up to go to the bathroom. When she walked past Draco, he grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap and started kissing her. When Draco started unbuttoning Hermione's shirt she stopped him and suggested they go somewhere more private. So Draco suggested they go back to his apartment.  
  
Once they got there they immediately went to Draco's bedroom and Hermione got undressed, she felt like she was in a dream a fucking good dream though, one she never wanted to wake up from. She let out a moan as Draco moved his tongue in circular motion around her erect nipples. She gasped as he took them one at a time in her mouth and sucked hard the sensation was incredible. "Oh Draco," she murmured. Hermione stopped him for a second as she unbuttoned his tight fitting shirt and let out a moan of delight as she revealed his toned muscular upper body and let out a moan of delight. She kissed him softly and gently at first, and then faster and deeper, her tongue playing tonsil hockey, filling them both with excitement. She felt his bulge on her stomach and smiled making her way down his body licking and sucking; Draco closed his eyes in anticipation. This was good, he thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Hermione woke up the next morning Draco was still sleeping so Hermione got dressed and apritated (spelling?) back to her apartment.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it and please review. 


	2. 2

2  
  
Consequences  
  
Takes place a month later  
  
Hermione and Draco have too much to drink one night, will they be able to handle the consequences in the morning  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
I didn't know why but for the last couple of weeks I would throw up whether I ate or not and my roommate and best friend Ginny was starting to get worried so she made me an appointment to see a doctor today.  
  
Ginny was currently sitting in the chair right next to Hermione when Doctor Rose Malfoy (A.N. Draco's big sister and yes I know Draco doesn't have a big sister in the books) walked in. 30 minuets later you could hear Hermione scream WHAT I'M PREGNANT. Once Ginny and Rose calmed Hermione down she asked if I could find out who the baby's father was even though she knew it was Draco's. Rose was only too happy to help so she got her wand and did the spell then a few words appeared over Hermione's stomach Draco Malfoy. When Rose realized she was going to become an aunt she was smiling from ear to ear until it hit her Draco didn't even have a girlfriend and her smile quickly vanished.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't want to get an abortion because she could never live with herself if she killed a helpless little baby. She also knew that if she carried the baby for nine months that she wouldn't be able to give it up for adoption, so there was no other choice she had to keep it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That afternoon Draco got a strange not from Hermione saying to meet her in the Three Broomsticks in an hour. After Draco got a call from his sister who asked some very odd questions about his non-existent love life it was time to go meat Hermione.  
  
Draco was sitting in a booth at the Three Broomsticks thinking when he was interrupted when he saw Hermione walk in, Draco just couldn't help but think how beautiful she looks and how she was practically glowing.  
  
When Hermione sat down across from him she just blurted out I'm pregnant with your child. He was shocked at first but he finally managed to say "will you keep it?" Hermione immediately answered "of course I will keep it. I really don't want to get an abortion because I would never be able to live with myself if I killed a helpless little baby. I also know that if I carry the baby for nine months I wouldn't be able to give it up for adoption, so there is no other choice but to keep it". Hermione went on to saying "you don't have to be in the baby's life if you don't want to I just thought you should know".  
  
Before Hermione could get up to leave Draco said "I would love to be there in the baby's life if the baby's mother will allow him". Hermione of course said yes, and Draco was smiling from ear to ear thinking of all the things that he can do with the child that his father never did with him.  
  
~*~*~ thank you for all those that reviewed the first chapter.  
  
Please REVIEW! 


	3. AN

A.N  
  
HI I'm just writing to tell you that I won't be able to update because I'm going on vacation.  
  
BlueGirl89 


	4. 3

4  
  
Summery) Hermione and Draco have too much to drink one night, will they be able to handle the consequences in the morning  
  
Disclaimer I own NOTHING, but the plot.  
  
Sorry for not updating in awhile, my dad took away my keyboard.  
  
When Hermione got back to her flat Harry, Ginny, and Ron were all talking but when they saw her Harry and Ron left quickly saying goodbye to Ginny.  
  
"So, they're mad at me" Hermione said as she fixed herself a sandwich.  
  
"Ya, but they'll get over it" Ginny said.  
  
"Mione, what are you putting on that sandwich?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione put pickles on her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"What, I felt like a peanut butter, jelly, and pickle sandwich" Hermione said looking slightly offended.  
  
"So, what did you and Draco talk about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We talked about how we should raise it" Hermione said after taking a huge bite of her sandwich.  
  
"and how will you do that" Ginny asked looking slightly disgusted as she watched Hermione dip a pickle in mayonnaise.  
  
"Well we decided to move in together, not to get married, and we also decided to tell our parents tomorrow"  
  
After Hermione finished her snack she went to bed worrying what her parents will do when they find out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco and Hermione were in Draco's car the next day heading for Hermione's parents' house.  
  
"Do you think they'll hate me" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why would they?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because I screwed up my life by getting pregnant at nineteen" Hermione said looking out the window.  
  
"Ok good reason, but if they do hate you they don't deserve to be in your life or the baby's" Draco said as he parked his car in front of the Grangers house.  
  
When Hermione knocked on the door her Brother Jason answered.  
  
"Hi, Jason" Hermione said to her sixteen year old brother as she and Draco entered the house.  
  
"Hey Mione whose your friend" Jason asked looking at Draco.  
  
"Jason this is Draco, Draco this is my brother Jason" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen to get a snack.  
  
"So Draco what are you doing with my sister" Jason asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked looking at the door Hermione disappeared through hoping that she'll come back soon.  
  
"Mione has never brought a guy home for no apparent reason before" Jason said.  
  
"Ya, that's because I've never been pregnant before" Hermione said as she came back to the living room with a plate of pickles covered in mayonnaise.  
  
"Wow, your pregnant and this is the guy that got you pregnant" Jason said looking at Draco.  
  
"Yes" Draco, said as a car pulled into the driveway.  
  
When Hermione's parents came into the house and saw Draco they looked kind of confused.  
  
"Mione what did you want to tell us" Hermione's mother asked looking at Draco .  
  
"I'm pregnant" Hermione said moving closer to Draco in fear of her mothers reaction.  
  
"Is this the father" Hermione's father asked staying perfectly calm.  
  
"Yes, Draco is the father" Hermione said looking at the floor.  
  
"Jason why don't you and Draco go into the kitchen and have a snack" Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Once they were in the kitchen Jason started asking Draco questions like are you a wizard and do you love my sister.  
  
But before he could answer Hermione comes in and drags him out of the house in tears.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione" Draco said as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder trying to comfort her.  
  
"They.They said that I am a disgrace to the family" Hermione said as Draco helped her into the car.  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, we still have to tell your mom" Hermione said looking out the window.  
  
"Are you positive you want to do this?" Draco asked putting a hand over Hermione's stomach where the baby should be.  
  
"Yes, we might as well get this over with" Hermione said as she put her hand over Draco's and smiled at him. 


	5. 4

4  
  
Thank you Sara(),HPFanatics311(),Le joint philosophique, I-LOVE-SPENCER, FoxyChic4u, crystal(),Catherine() for reviewing.  
  
I'm going to try to update every Friday or Sunday it depends on how much homework I have.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Mom, are you ok" Draco asked his mother who was staring at the wall with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" Narcissa asked looking at Hermione smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"We don't know yet, Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione said putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Please call me Narcissa, after all you will be marrying my son" Narcissa said looking as if she were going to explode from happiness.  
  
"We decided not to get married" Draco said as he traced small patterns on Hermione's slightly swollen stomach.  
  
"Why not" Narcissa shrieked looking as if some one just shot her puppy.  
  
"Why should we" Draco asked as if it were the most obvious thin in the world.  
  
"For the child of course" Narcissa said looking at her son hopping that they would get married.  
  
Narcissa couldn't understand why they wouldn't want to get married. Her son obviously cares for Hermione you could tell by the way his eyes light up when he sees her or the way he smiles when he looks at her, There's no doubt about it her son is in love.  
  
"But mother we don't love each other" Draco said sounding regretful.  
  
YES!!! He does love her, Narcissa thought excitedly to herself. If I give them a little push maybe they could realize that they like each other. But does Hermione love Draco?  
  
"Draco why don't you give Hermione a tour of the house while I get tea ready" Narcissa said hopping to get some time to think things through.  
  
"Yes mother" Draco said as he pulled Hermione out of the sitting room doors.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"This is the garden," Draco said as he sat down on a stone bench.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful" Hermione said as she sat down next to Draco.  
  
"Ya it is isn't it" Draco said while looking at the vine covered fence surrounded by rosebushes and in the center of it all was this statue of a girl holding two bowls. (A.N. you know the book midnight in the garden of good and evil on the cover it has a picture of a statue well it kind of looks like that and so does the garden except without the gravestones.)  
  
Hermione sighed and put her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'Hermione has to have some sort of feelings for my son' Narcissa thought as she watched Hermione rest her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
'I wish I could just push them together, but that would be impossible considering how stubborn my son is' Narcissa thought while watching her son put his arm around Hermione's waist.  
  
'Well I suppose I should call them in for tea' Narcissa said to herself as she walked outside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So what are you two going to do once that baby gets here" Narcissa asked after taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"We don't really know" Hermione said resting her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"But we are going to find a house so we can move in together" Draco said putting his arm around Hermione's waist again.  
  
Yes! The house across the street is for sail. But Draco would never want to move right next door to his mother. But Hermione will probably need all the help she could get. I remember how helpful Lucius was when Draco was born. Hopefully Draco won't be afraid to hold his child like Lucius was. Narcissa thought smiling at the memory of her late husband. (A.N- did that last part make sense?)  
  
"It's getting late and we really have to go" Draco said as he helped Hermione up from the couch that they were sitting on.  
  
"Bye Draco, bye Hermione. I hope you two come and visit me soon," Narcissa said as she walked her son and Hermione out.  
  
I wonder if they would mind if I gave them a house as a present, Narcissa thought to herself as she closed the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I think Mother was acutely happy that she's going to be a grandmother " Draco said as he started his car.  
  
"Ya, she seemed really excited" Hermione said as she looked out the window. 


	6. 5

5 I do not own any of these characters  
  
~*~*~  
  
Droco's POV  
  
Two months ago I would have thought that this is a dream, I am was sitting in a chair next to Hermione Granger about to see what sex our unborn child is. I love Hermione so much if only she felt the same way. I will always remember that time in our seventh year when we dated for a month. That brief month was the happiest time of my life until now. The love of my life is talking to me again, I thought that she would never forgive me for cheating on her with Pansy. I couldn't be happier unless she returned my feelings.  
  
I remember when Hermione told that she was pregnant and all I could think of is how I would teach it how to ride a broom or how I was going to do all the things that my father never did with me. But now I see that I ruined her life. She won't be able to hang out with her friends as much; she won't be able to go out at night any more; she to her can't even talk parents any more because they practically disowned her. Altogether I ruined Hermione's life.  
  
I was broken out of my thoughts when my sister Rose (the doctor) cast a charm to see what the sex of the baby was. Then two pink lights hovered above Hermione. I was about to ask what that meant; when Rose shouts out "congratulations your going to have twin girls." I was so happy I didn't notice that Hermione looked like she was about to cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
OMG, I'm having twins now I'm responsible for two children not just one but two! I won't be able to hang out with my friends as much; I won't be able to go out at night any more; I can't even talk to my parents any more because they practically disowned me. But I'm shore Narcissa will be thrilled.  
  
I feel so guilty because they won't have a mother and father who love each other. I guess I should make the next appointment now.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione are you ok" Draco asked as they got into Draco's car.  
  
"Well I have to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes, my breasts are sore, I am constantly hungry, and I gained over five pounds in a week. Otherwise I'm perfectly fine." Hermione said rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.  
  
"Ok, so why do you think my mother want's to see us" Draco asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know why she wants to meet with us. Does she even know about our doctors appointment?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not unless Rose told her" Draco said driving toward Malfoy Manor.  
  
"I hate you" Hermione said looking at her slightly swollen stomach.  
  
'Why does she always have to say that? Yesterday it was because I put on after-shave that she apparently can't stand, The day before that when we went to look at houses she said it because I was walking to loudly. A few days ago I asked Rose why Hermione is so irritable sometimes and she just smiled at me and said hormones. I wonder why she hates me now.' Draco thought.  
  
"Why do you hate me now?" Draco asks his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"I'm pregnant" was Hermione's reply.  
  
"Ok, and why do you hate me" Draco said.  
  
"Because you got me pregnant and now I'm going to get all fat and ugly" Hermione said looking down at her stomach.  
  
"Hermione, you will never be ugly" Draco said as he parked the car in front of the large house.  
  
"Well let's see what Narcissa wants" Draco said as he got out of the car.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hermione you look wonderful" Narcissa said as Hermione and Draco walked into the study.  
  
"Thank you Narcissa" Hermione said as she sat down on the couch that was right in front of Narcissa.  
  
"How is my grandchild" Narcissa asked looking at Hermione's slightly enlarged stomach.  
  
"They're fine," Draco said as he sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"They?" Narcissa asked looking at Hermione and wondering what they mean by they.  
  
"We're having twin girls," Hermione said smiling from ear to ear  
  
"That's great, now for the surprise" Narcissa said handing then each a key.  
  
"Mother what is it" Draco asked looking at his mother as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"Those are the keys to your new house, now come and see it" Narcissa said standing up heading to the front door.  
  
Draco and Hermione just followed her  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thank you Catherine and foreveryours89 for reviewing.  
  
Please Review  
  
And in case you don't know how to REVIEW press the small button at the  
bottom of the page. Also if you haven't noticed the more REVIEWS I get the sooner I update so please REVIEW. And please don't forget to REVIEW because I know it is easy to forget to REVIEW so I'm just trying to remind you to REVIEW can you tell that I want you to REVIEW. How many times did I say Review. I said Review like ten times. Hope you get the message and REVIEW 


	7. 6

"Thank you so much Narcissa" Hermione said wondering why she bought them a fully furnished house.  
  
"Your welcome dear" Narcissa said looking at Draco wondering what he will do.  
  
"Mother why did you get us a house" Draco asked.  
  
"Well I thought you two might need some help when that baby gets here and since I knew you two were looking for a place to live I thought this would be a great place." Narcissa said. (The house is right next store to hers)  
  
"Thank you mother" Draco said looking around the hall.  
  
"Well I better get going. I had a house elf bring over some of your things. Bye" Narcissa said as she quickly left.  
  
"That was nice of her" Hermione said going up the stairs in search of a bathroom.  
  
"Yea that was nice of her" Draco said following Hermione.  
  
"Draco you have to stay out here when I go to the bathroom ok" Hermione said as she pushed Draco out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh yea, sorry" Draco said to the already closed door.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Why did we have to move in here? I mean we did have a nice apartment in Diagon Alley (I have no clue how to spell it). But maybe mother had a point, we will need help once the twins are born.  
  
Just then he heard a scream coming from the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry its so short but I have a major writer's block.  
  
Do you think Hermione and Draco should get together before or after the  
twins are born? 


	8. 7

7  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco said as he barged into the bathroom that Hermione is in.  
  
"I found a stretch marks on my stomach" Hermione said while looking like she was about to cry.  
  
"Ok, and why are you so upset about having stretch marks" Draco asked looking at Hermione's enlarged stomach. (Her shirt was rolled up exposing just her stomach)  
  
"Because" was all she could say before she was interrupted by Draco saying, "It's perfectly normal to have stretch marks during a pregnancy."  
  
"I know its normal but I look so fat and ugly" Hermione said looking at her stomach.  
  
"Hermione you aren't fat or ugly you are beautiful and pregnant" Draco said looking Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"I hate you" Hermione said before she walked out of the bathroom and into her room.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I really hate pregnant women. I mean they are so emotional. Especially Hermione, she explodes at the simplest things. I still don't see why she is always saying I hate you to me, and when ever I ask her why she tells me "I hate you" its usually for doing something stupid like breathing to loudly. I wonder what I did now?  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Why am I so emotional lately? I can't stand it any longer. I have no clue how I am going to survive the next seven months.  
  
Here are the cons of pregnancy. I'm supposed to gain about fifty pounds by the end of the pregnancy. I have to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes. I am very emotional and it feels like someone took over my body. I have these strange cravings like chocolate covered tomatoes. I have never wanted to have sex so badly in my life. And the labor is supposed to be extremely painful. Yup, there are a lot of cons.  
  
Now here are the good things that will come out of this pregnancy. I get to see the lives that I helped to create. I get to have a cute little baby to read to. I get to see them grow up. Maybe it is worth being pregnant.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Thank you heather j for telling me how to spell Diagon Alley.  
  
Thank you for those who reviewed for chapter 6  
  
Tell me what you think 


	9. 8

8  
  
thanks to all those who reviewed  
  
Hermione is 4 months pregnant  
  
Draco's POV  
  
What is taking Hermione so long? If we don't leave soon we'll be late for dinner with Mother. I still don't see why we (Hermione and Draco) have to have dinner with her (Narcissa) every Friday night. I think Mother spends more time here then she does at her own home. Some times I think Mother is more excited about being a grandmother then I am of becoming a father.  
  
Just last week Mother decided that she should check up on Hermione during the day since I'm not home. So now my very annoying Mother comes here after I leave for work (Draco works for the ministry and Hermione is on maternity leave) and stays with Hermione until I come home, and if I am late she yells at me for not spending enough time with Hermione. But mother makes it impossible for me to spend any time alone with her. So now when I finally get the chance to spend some time alone with Hermione; we have to go and have dinner with my mother.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Wow, am I really this fat. I look like a cow. I really don't feel like going out right now. Maybe I don't have to go. I know Draco doesn't want to go so he won't have any objections to missing a dinner with Narcissa.  
  
Normal POV  
  
There she is now, but she's still in pajama pants and a tee shirt, Draco thought when he saw Hermione walking down the stairs.  
  
"Draco, I really don't want to have dinner with Narcissa tonight" Hermione complained as she sat next to him on the couch, in front of the TV.  
  
"Why not" Draco asked putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"No offence Draco, but your mother is really annoying me" Hermione said while snuggling next to Draco. (A.N.- did that last part make any sense?)  
  
"That's ok, Mother has been really annoying me lately too" Draco said as he changed the channel.  
  
"I love this movie" Hermione said looking intently at the TV.  
  
"What movie is it?" Asked Draco looking at the odd cartoon caricatures  
  
"It's The Nightmare Before Christmas" (my favorite movie) Hermione said placing a hand on her very swollen stomach.  
  
"I better call mother to tell her that were not coming" Draco said getting up from the couch.  
  
"K, and Draco while your up can you get me some ice cream"  
  
A few minutes latter Draco came back with two bowls of cookies and cream ice cream and a big bowl of popcorn. (What's a movie without popcorn?)  
  
Once Draco sat down Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, and Draco put an arm around her waist.  
  
About an hour later the movie was over and both Hermione and Draco were asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(I thought of leaving it there but I decided to continue on)  
  
Narcissa's POV  
  
Aren't they cute (Draco and Hermione were lying on the sofa sleeping), Narcissa thought as she stepped out of the fireplace.  
  
Maybe I should wake them up she thought briefly but thought better of it when she saw her son's hand on Hermione's stomach.  
  
~*~*~  
  
does any one have any suggestions for baby names? 


	10. 9

Hermione is 5 months pregnant  
  
"Draco what are you doing" Hermione asked as she watched Draco cross the living room to look out a window for the tenth time.  
  
"I'm trying to see if mother's coming" Draco said looking out the window, across the street to his mothers house.  
  
"Do you want her to come" Hermione asked forgetting about learning how to knit. (She had one of those self-help books)  
  
"No" Draco said sitting back down to watch The Sopranos on HBO. (Love that show especially when they show places that are by where I live)  
  
"No, you want Narcissa to come?" Hermione asked changing the channel when Tony kills Ralphie. (Tony was chopping him up into pieces)  
  
"No I don't want Narcissa to come; and I was watching that" Draco said trying to get the remote back.  
  
This went on for awhile, Draco trying to get the remote back and Hermione keeping the remote away from Draco. Some how Draco and Hermione ended up laying on the floor with Hermione lying on her back and Draco lying on top of her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Waw, I never realized Draco is this hot. It must be the hormones, dam pregnancy. I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look? What am I thinking this is Draco Malfoy the person who got me pregnant, the person who is only with me right now because of one night of drunkenness.  
  
DING DONG (doorbell)  
  
Oh I hope that isn't Narcissa who just rang the doorbell. She is really starting to get on my nerves. Shit, if Narcissa sees Draco on top of me she would freak. I just hope the house elves won't let who ever it is in.  
  
"DRACO MALOY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"  
  
~*~*~  
  
I know its short and it doesn't make senesce.  
  
Which two names do you like the best Venus, Vera, Alexandra, Alexis. Amelia, Anjolie, Bethany, Blair, Cecilia, Cynthia, Daria, Desirae, Willow, Rosalyn, or Tara? 


	11. 10 the ending for chapter 9

Ch 10 Sorry I screwed up chapter 9 so the ending wasn't posted so I'm posting it now.  
  
"DRACO MALOY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" screamed an angry Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Mother what are you doing here" Draco asked completely avoiding the question while quickly standing up.  
  
"I wanted to see if Hermione wanted to go shopping" Narcissa said calming down a bit.  
  
"Can someone help me up please" Hermione said struggling to sit up.  
  
"Draco Malfoy help your pregnant girlfriend up now" Narcissa ordered.  
  
Draco quickly helped Hermione up. So now she was standing next to Draco looking at the floor while getting yelled at by a very angry Narcissa.  
  
Which two names do you like the best Alexandra, Alexis. Amelia, Anjolie, Bethany, Blair, Cecilia, Cynthia, Daria, Desirae, Willow, Rosalyn, or Tara? Please help me decide and review or aim me with the name you like. 


	12. complications

Thanks to all those who reviewed.  
  
Hermione is now 7 months pregnant  
  
"Draco what do you want to name the twins?" Hermione asked one day while they were in Hermione's car headed to meet her brother.  
  
"I really don't know" Draco said looking out the window.  
  
"You have to have some idea on what to name our children" Hermione said briefly looking at Draco then quickly turning her attention back to the road.  
  
"Ok, how about Vera" Draco asked still looking out the window.  
  
"NO! We are not naming our child that." Hermione yelled at Draco.  
  
"Ok, how about Drucilla" Draco said completely used to Hermione yelling at him.  
  
"I love that name" Hermione exclaimed completely forgetting her earlier outburst.  
  
"So one twin will be named Drucilla" Draco said while looking at Hermione.  
  
"How about Tara" Hermione asked pulling into the parking lot where they were supposed to meet Jason (Hermione's now 17 year old brother that I mentioned in chapter 3 or 4).  
  
"No I really don't like the name Tara Malfoy" Draco said getting out of the car.  
  
"Ooh, Draco my stomach really hurts" Hermione said from inside the car.  
  
"What, why does it hurt, are you going into labor, I thought you were due in two months" Draco said getting so nervous that he didn't see Jason sneak up behind him.  
  
"What's going on" Jason said scaring the already jumpy Draco.  
  
"Guys my stomach really hurts" Hermione said getting out of her Volvo XC90 (her car).  
  
"Ok this is bad, what if some things wrong" Draco said more to himself then to Jason or Hermione.  
  
"Draco, do you want me to drive you and Hermione to the closest Hospital" Jason asked noticing how shaky Draco was.  
  
"Yea" Draco said while helping Hermione into the car.  
  
~*~*~  
  
About an hour later Jason, Draco were sitting in the hospital waiting room wondering what was going on with Hermione and the twins.  
  
"Do you think Mione will be ok" Jason said looking at the door to the room that Hermione is in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy the doctor would like to see you" A nurse said before Draco could answer Jason's question.  
  
When Draco entered the room he saw Hermione laying in a bed and talking quietly to a doctor.  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I was just talking to Ms. Granger about bed rest" the doctor said handing Hermione a pamphlet. Before Draco could say anything the doctor said "you see due to some complications (in other words a problem that I was to lazy to look up) Ms. Granger will have to stay in bed for the rest of her pregnancy to prevent going into labor"  
  
After that Draco, Hermione, and Jason left the hospital and headed back to Hermione and Draco's house. Once they got there Draco made Hermione go to bed to rest.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tell me what you think 


	13. TWINS

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked wondering why Draco came into her room at four thirty in the morning.  
  
"I thought you called me" Draco said making himself comfortable on the bed.  
  
"Ok Draco I didn't call you so you can go back to sleep now" Hermione said changing the channel. (She's watching TV)  
  
"Why are you up this early anyway" Draco asked just realizing that Hermione was awake when he came in.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" Hermione said yawning.  
  
"Are you feeling ok" Draco asked looking very concerned.  
  
"Why would I be ok? I'm eight months pregnant with twins, I have been ordered to stay in bed for the rest of my pregnancy, my hormones are out of control, I'm as big as a house and still getting bigger, I 'm constantly hungry, I have to go to the bathroom every fifteen minutes, and now I can't even get a decent nights sleep." Hermione said turning back to the TV.  
  
"Hermione do you regret getting pregnant?" Draco asked putting an arm around Hermione's neck.  
  
"No, I really don't regret getting pregnant" Hermione said after a long pause.  
  
"That's good because I am thrilled about becoming a father" Draco said while Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We still haven't picked out a name" Hermione said yawning again.  
  
"How about Willow" Draco said putting a hand on Hermione's stomach.  
  
"Ok, so their names will be Willow and Drucilla Malfoy" Hermione said then shortly after that her and Draco were sound asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Draco wake up, my water just broke" Hermione said trying to get Draco to wake up. (Hermione was up and in the bathroom when her water broke)  
  
"That's nice now go back to sleep" Draco mumbled going back to sleep. Draco I am going into labor, SO PLEASE GET UP" Hermione said yelling the last part.  
  
"WHAT" Draco yelled sitting up in bed.  
  
"My water just broke" Hermione said putting a hand over her stomach when she felt another sharp pain.  
  
"You cant go into labor now you still have another month to wait." Draco said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Draco I don't think I could wait a month because they are coming now" Hermione said laying down on the bed.  
  
"This is bad, the twins are coming a month early, what if there not ok, what if one of them dies" Draco said looking paler than normal.  
  
"Draco just calm down and call Rose" Hermione said grimacing when she felt another pain.  
  
"Right, I could do that" Draco said quickly leaving the room. "Owe, Draco hurry" Hermione said when she felt an even sharper pain then before.  
  
"What is it" Draco said rushing to Hermione's side.  
  
"Owe it really really hurts" Hermione said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Don't worry Rose is on her way" Draco said holding Hermione's hand.  
  
"Draco can you call Jason, he wanted us to call when I go into labor" Hermione asked after a contraction.  
  
"Ok, I'll go call Jason and Narcissa because she will be mad if I don't call her." Draco said using Hermione's cell so he could stay in the room with her. Draco was forced out of the room by his cheerful sister, Rose.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N.) I thought that I would end it there but I decided not to.  
  
"Draco how is Hermione" Jason said as soon as he was inside the house.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW I WAS FORCED OUT OF THE ROOM" Draco yelled going into the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
"So you were forced out of the room" Jason said watching Draco rummage through the refrigerator looking fore something.  
  
"Yea, I thought I already told you that I was forced out of the room" Draco said while pulling out a bottle of tequila.  
  
"So now you are going to get drunk?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yup, do you want to join me" Draco said getting out two shot glasses before he even knew the answer.  
  
"So, are you excited about having kids" Jason said doing his first shot.  
  
"I can't wait" Draco said taking out two bottles filled with greenish brown liquid.  
  
"What's that?" Jason asked pointing at the two potions.  
  
"These are sober-up potions, if you drink one it will de like you never touched alcohol (yes ,I know there is no such thing)" Draco said putting the potions down then drinking his first shot.  
  
"Cool, did you and Hermione decide on baby names yet" Jason asked downing his third shot.  
  
"Yea, Willow and Drucilla" Draco said downing his fith shot.  
  
"Hey when will thisss labor thing be done" Jason said slurring.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to go check" Draco said standing then walking toward Hermione's room.  
  
"Draco Malfoy get out of here now" Narcissa said coming out of the room.  
  
"How's Hermione" Draco asked before Narcissa could shut the door.  
  
"She's fine......Draco have you been drinking" Narcissa said just noticing that her son smelt like alcohol.  
  
"Um......yes" Draco said hoping that his mom wouldn't yell at him.  
  
"Draco, please take a sober-up potion." Narcissa said as a loud scream of pain came from Hermione's room.  
  
"Is Hermione alright" Draco asked again.  
  
"Draco are you aware that childbirth is one of the most painful things in the world." Narcissa said quickly going back into Hermione's room.  
  
"Hey, what happened, I heard screaming" Jason said running up the stairs with a sober-up potion in hand.  
  
"I think that was a contraction" Draco said after drinking the sober-up potion Jason handed him.  
  
A few minutes later Narcissa came out with a huge smile on her face. "Draco you can go in now to see your two beautiful daughters."  
  
When Draco walked into the room he immediately greeted with the sight of Hermione holding a baby with silvery blond hair and another child in a cradle. When Draco picked up the child in the cradle he noticed that she had his gray blue eyes and Hermione's chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Hey" Draco said softly sitting down by where Hermione was propped up on her bed with pillows.  
  
"Hey, we have a slight problem" Hermione said softly  
  
"What is it" Draco asked looking at the small infant in his arms and hopping it wasn't something too terrible.  
  
"Which one will be named Drucilla and which one will be named Willow?" Hermione asked rocking the infant in her arms.  
  
"I have no clue" Draco said taking in Hermione's appearance for the first time. She looked tired but she was practically glowing with happiness.  
  
"How about the one with the dark hair will be Drucilla and the one with the blond will be Willow" Hermione said looking down at the sleeping child in her arms. Hermione noticed before that Willow has her cinnamon brown eyes and Draco's silver blond hair.  
  
"Ok" Draco said still looking down at his now sleeping daughter in amazement wondering how he could love someone so small so much.  
  
"Draco, do you want to hold Willow now" Hermione asked wondering where Narcissa went.  
  
"Ok" Draco said handing Drucilla to Hermione then tacking Willow and lying down next to Hermione.  
  
"So how do you feel" Draco asked remembering how she would yell at him when he would ask that question.  
  
"I feel great but tiered" Hermione said looking at Drucilla for the first time since she was born.  
  
Drucilla unlike her sister was wide-awake and staring at Hermione with her big blue/gray eyes.  
  
Please review 


	14. 13

This is the last chapter for One Night but there will be a sequel.  
  
"Hermione what do you think about moving to America" Draco said one day after they finished putting Drucilla and Willow to bed.  
  
"I don't want to move away to America especially now that my parents and friends have finally forgiven me, but why do you want to move to America " Hermione asked going into the living room and picking up the toys that were thrown around  
  
"Because the ministry offered me my dream jog there" Draco said standing in the doorway.  
  
"So, are you going?" Hermione asked stopping what she was doing and looking at Draco.  
  
"Yes, I am" Draco replied suddenly very interested in the red and gold carpet.  
  
"What about Willow and Drucilla" Hermione said on the verge of crying.  
  
"I guess you could keep them for half a year and I could keep them for the other half" Draco said still looking down at the floor.  
  
"I don't think I could stand to be away from them for that long" Hermione said sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Your right that would never work" Draco said sitting down on the other side of the couch.  
  
"How about I keep Drucilla and you keep Willow" Hermione said getting up and walking to the door.  
  
"that sounds good" Draco said finding the floor extremely interesting again.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Hermione asked letting a few tears escape.  
  
"In two weeks" Draco said finally looking up but when he looked up Hermione was gone.  
  
When Draco woke up in the morning Hermione and Drucilla were gone. 


	15. Stair Way to Heaven

**This is the last chapter of one night, I couldn't just end it there**

****

**Drucilla's POV**

**A person died of cancer yesterday. Her name was Willow, she was my twin. I only met her a few months ago when a doctor said that she didn't have much longer to live. I think that's the only reason why dad even called mum in the first place. I'm kinda glad that that Willow got sick. I know that's an awful way to feel, but if she was never diagnosed with cancer I would never have met my dad, grandma Narcissa, or Willow. **

**I loved my sister dearly and I will miss her but I'm also happy because I met my father, and gained another grandmother that loves to spoil me. **

****

**xox**

**There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold   
And she's buying a stairway to heaven.   
When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed   
With a word she can get what she came for.   
Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.   
xox**

****

****

**People deal with their grief in many different ways. Mum hasn't really stopped crying since she woke up this morning. Dad hasn't said anything since yesterday when the doctor pronounced Willow dead. Grandma Narcissa is going around asking people if they need anything., and various people are coming up to me and are saying things like 'she isn't suffering any more' or 'she's in a better place now '. Well of course she isn't suffering and she defiantly isn't in this hell hole we call earth anymore because she is dead!!!**

**Why can't people just accept that fact that Willow is dead and stop talking about her as if she were still alive and healthy.  
**__

_xox_

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure   
'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.   
In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,   
Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.   
Ooh, it makes me wonder,   
Ooh, it makes me wonder. _  
_xox_

****

****

**Willows will never be able to wake mom and dad up with me in the mornings, she'll never be able to go outside to play with me, she'll never be there to tell secrets to because she'll be trapped in that damn box, six feet, under never to see sunlight. It isn't ****fair that she died and I get to live.**

__

_xox_

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,   
And my spirit is crying for leaving.   
In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,   
And the voices of those who stand looking.   
Ooh, it makes me wonder,   
Ooh, it really makes me wonder. _  
_xox_

****

****

**She looks like a doll surrounded by the satin walls of the coffin, with all that makeup on making her look as if she really were made of plastic. She has so mush makeup on and she's wearing the pink dress that I know she hated. If she knew what she was wearing she would have thrown a fit. Willow hated wearing the color pink and she hated wearing makeup, its not right to make her wear that stuff.**

__

_xox_

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune   
Then the piper will lead us to reason.   
And a new day will dawn for those who stand long   
And the forests will echo with laughter. _  
_xox_

****

**I want to jump in that hole with the coffin, so that I can be with her forever. But I know that I can't. She isn't even really in that coffin, its just her lifeless body. She left her body when she was admitted into the hospital that last week of her life. She was in so much pain then that she could barely open her eyes.   
**__

_xox_

_I__f there's a bustle in your hedgero_

_ don't be alarmed now, It's just a spring clean for the May queen.   
Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run   
There's still time to change the road you're on.   
And it makes me wonder._

**_xox_**

****

**Grandma said that I might have another brother or sister soon but that thought just made me angry. Its like my parents are trying to replace Willow. **

**I will never be able to replace my dear sister. I will never be able to forget all the good times and bad times we had together, like when we walked down the aisle throwing flowers in our parents wedding.  
**__

_xox_

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,   
The piper's calling you to join him,   
Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know   
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind. _  
_xox_

****

**People are also talking about me and Willow. Apparently my parents didn't even like each other at first and we were created from just one night that was a major mistake. But I think my parents are kind of happy that they made a mistake one night, because that mistake resulted in two happy little girls.**

**  
_xox_  
**_And as we wind on down the road   
Our shadows taller than our soul.   
There walks a lady we all know   
Who shines white light and wants to show   
How everything still turns to gold.   
And if you listen very hard   
The tune will come to you at last.   
When all are one and one is all   
To be a rock and not to roll. _  
****

****

**_xox_**

****

**This whole day just proves that life is unpredictable, one minute you can be happy and the next you can be on your death bed. I guess I will just have to go on living to see what happens next.  
**

**_xox_**

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_xox_**

****

**Tell me what you think and sorry for taking so long to update**

**BlueGirl**


End file.
